The present invention relates to cargo handling structures, particularly deck boards. More specifically, the invention concerns a plastic molded deck board that forms a surface for supporting cargo on top of trailer load beams.
To fill a cargo trailer to the load weight limit, cargo often must be stacked more than one pallet high. To facilitate stacking without damaging cargo, load beams can be mounted horizontally in a trailer; just above the top of floor loaded cargo. Deck boards for supporting additional cargo can then be placed on top of the load beams.
Deck boards that are sized and equipped for placement on trailer load beams are generally constructed of wood. Use of wood or plywood and the resulting design and construction presents many disadvantages. For example, deck boards constructed of wood closely resemble cargo pallets, so they are easily misused or misplaced. Theft is common since wood deck boards can be disassembled and the wood used for another purpose. The wood used for constructing deck boards is also susceptible to damage, from use and outdoor storage, including splintering, cracking, warping, and breaking. Since wood deck boards are necessarily constructed of multiple components, fasteners or glued joints used to assemble components are a point of potential degradation and failure.
The cost of wood has generally escalated in recent decades, making manufacture of deck boards expensive. The weight of the wood necessary to construct a sufficiently strong and durable deck board is greater than the weight of certain other materials. When using wood, individual components must be assembled and handholds, cargo strap holes, and anchor points must be individually milled through the wood.
In light of the shortcomings of prior deck boards, there remains a need for a single piece deck board that is sturdy, durable, and lightweight. The deck board should be economically manufactured, readily identified, and easily and safely handled.